trade lust for love
by Maryonnete
Summary: a girl who cant back out on her job might just learn to like it. ;)
1. Chapter 1

freddy frerbears pizzeria. never thought i would have my first summer job here. iv been terrified of it since the second grade, when i heard that my favorite character, foxy,(the animatronic) had bitten a little kid and the kid died! but recently they designed new characters for the kids and its been a big success! so i feel a tiny bit safer now. i told this to my freind emma, and she told me that hey kept the old suits in the back room for spare parts. i tried to ignore her and promised myself she was lying. i stood outside the pizza place trying to relax. " _hey, girl!_ " a familiar voice said behind me. i spun around, a little on edge about the whole animatronic thing. "oh hey Emma!"i said relived. "girl, what you doing out this late?" "besides giving you a lesson on grammar, i have a summer job here!" then add sarcastically "night shift,YAY!"oh girl dont worry! im sure all those rumors about the anamatronics coming to life at night are fake!" "im sorry,what?!" i screeched the color draining out of my face. "what?" Emma said looking confused. "oh never mind!" _god i hope that is just a rumor! i thought._ feeling less safe than ever. **BEEP,BEEP,BEEP.** _well thats the signal time to die._ i thought. i waved to Emma who rode away on her bike. i entered the building to be greeted by the smell of pizza and a nice looking man in his late 40'ts. he showed me he way to the security office and showed me the cameras. then he said something i feared he would say "well just be carful tonight the anamatronics tend to walk around a bit while at night, for security porpasses. he quickly added. he then said "just listen to this recording of the nightgaurd before you." thank you for accepting the job, miss. ...?" "Amy, Amy Walker" i said quietly. i was terrified! "oop! looks like its almost 12:00! ill see you tomorrow!" _i hope._ i thought i poped in the VHS tape. i needed all the help i could get! a voice came on over the speaker: **um,hello? Hello,Hello! um, lets just get strait to the point as you will see there is a light Above two vents; one to your left and one to you right. just click it to see the inside of the vent, because every once and awhile a animatronic will try to crawl through them to get to you. "static"** uh, oh! i exclaimed. because right then i heard thumping in the vents.


	2. trade lust for love 2

freddy frerbears pizzeria. never thought i would have my first summer job here. iv been terrified of it since the second grade, when i heard that my favorite character, foxy,(the animatronic) had bitten a little kid and the kid died! but recently they designed new characters for the kids and its been a big success! so i feel a tiny bit safer now. i told this to my freind emma, and she told me that hey kept the old suits in the back room for spare parts. i tried to ignore her and promised myself she was lying. i stood outside the pizza place trying to relax. " _hey, girl!_ " a familiar voice said behind me. i spun around, a little on edge about the whole animatronic thing. "oh hey Emma!"i said relived. "girl, what you doing out this late?" "besides giving you a lesson on grammar, i have a summer job here!" then add sarcastically "night shift,YAY!"oh girl dont worry! im sure all those rumors about the anamatronics coming to life at night are fake!" "im sorry,what?!" i screeched the color draining out of my face. "what?" Emma said looking confused. "oh never mind!" _god i hope that is just a rumor! i thought._ feeling less safe than ever. **BEEP,BEEP,BEEP.** _well thats the signal time to die._ i thought. i waved to Emma who rode away on her bike. i entered the building to be greeted by the smell of pizza and a nice looking man in his late 40'ts. he showed me he way to the security office and showed me the cameras. then he said something i feared he would say "well just be carful tonight the anamatronics tend to walk around a bit while at night, for security porpasses. he quickly added. he then said "just listen to this recording of the nightgaurd before you." thank you for accepting the job, miss. ...?" "Amy, Amy Walker" i said quietly. i was terrified! "oop! looks like its almost 12:00! ill see you tomorrow!" _i hope._ i thought i poped in the VHS tape. i needed all the help i could get! a voice came on over the speaker: **um,hello? Hello,Hello! um, lets just get strait to the point as you will see there is a light Above two vents; one to your left and one to you right. just click it to see the inside of the vent, because every once and awhile a animatronic will try to crawl through them to get to you. "static"** uh, oh! i exclaimed. because right then i heard thumping in the vents.


End file.
